


In Love

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idris - Freeform, M/M, Skyping, Tooth Rotting Fluff, malec babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A diaper. An actual freaking diaper. I was looking for that last night, I wrecked our sock drawer trying to find it and-it’s not funny, Alexander!’<br/>But Alec was laughing so hard he couldn’t even respond, his voice musical, his head thrown back and Magnus starting smiling too because Alec’s laugh was so contagious and so utterly honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THIS BIG HAPPY MALEC FAMILY WE HAVE!

‘…And then finally, _finally,_ Clary arrived and backed up our proposal and put some sense into their _thick heads_ ,’ Alec sighed. He ran his hair through his unruly hair in frustration. He was sitting on his head staring at his husband through the laptop screen. He was staying in Idris for a week because the Clave had arranged a meeting and Alec had to be there being the son of the Inquisitor. He had brought Max with him, determined to show him around the city, telling him stories he heard growing up as a kid; the legends, the tales, the traditions, everything he could possibly think of. He and his son usually stayed up late at night discussing whatever they could after saying goodbye to Magnus on Skype. 

Magnus had managed to work a Skype connection in Idris because in his words he couldn’t stand being apart from his family for a day, that’s what Alec Lightwood had made him; Lover, husband, father. Alec smiled at that, thinking about how happy he was and how content his life was. If someone told him he would be living all this, _feeling like this_ , a few years ago he would have laughed at their face and a dread would plague his heart.

‘At least you got the matter sorted out,’ Magnus was saying, twisting the wedding band on his finger, a habit that Alec noticed Magnus wasn’t aware of and his heart fluttered in his chest.

‘Darling?’ 

Alec blinked. ‘Yeah,’ he said, clearing his throat. ‘Yeah, we did.’

Magnus tiled his head and regarded Alec, ‘Something on your mind?’

‘No,’ Alec shook his head. ‘No, it’s just-’ He bit his lip. ‘I miss you.’

Magnus smiled at him, his cat eyes gleaming. ‘I miss you too. Rafael has been driving me insane. Do you know what I found in the refrigerator this morning?’

‘What?’ Alec smiled.

‘A diaper. An actual freaking diaper. I was looking for that last night, I wrecked our sock drawer trying to find it and-it’s not funny, Alexander!’

But Alec was laughing so hard he couldn’t even respond, his voice musical, his head thrown back and Magnus starting smiling too because Alec’s laugh was so contagious and so utterly honest.

‘It is,’ Alec gasped, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. ‘Well, just two more days and we’ll be back.’

Magnus pouted. ‘You better. How’s Max liking it there?’

Alec grabbed a pillow from his bed and rested his head on it, setting the laptop infront of him.

‘Oh, he’s loving it, he-oofph!’

Magnus saw his son, dressed in his pajamas and with a little toothpaste on his chin, jumping on his father. Alec just grinned and pulled his son towards him, wrapping his strong arms around his middle.

‘Hi Papa!’ Max grinned at the screen while Alec wiped the toothpaste from his chin with a roll of his eyes. 

‘Max,’ Magnus said. ‘How was your day?’

‘Oh you wouldn’t believe what I saw today,’ Max gasped excitedly and started babbling about his day. Alec lay there, his son in his arms, skyping with his husband, listening to his son announcing his day, looking at Magnus who was soaking every word his son spoke.

He was in love.

He was in love with his husband, he was in love with his sons and he was in love with his life.

And it was wonderful.

Later that night, with Max wrapped around him, he saw Magnus drifting off to sleep, refusing to hang up and he whispered ‘I love you,’ into the darkness.

Magnus whispered it back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, I'm alecbluewood.


End file.
